Anette
Anette is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Appearance Although she looks young, Anette is actually 22 years old. She has long thick wavy pink hair and tender blue eyes. Website Description A low-ranking priestess who looks much younger than her age, and is often mistaken for a child. She furthers this misconception with her love of sweets. Tome Description Because she looks and acts extraordinarily young, she is constantly underestimated by the people around her. Her uncle, Donnel, is constantly worried about her and thinks she needs someone to watch over her at all times. Anette is secretly jealous of Misleen, whom she feels is prettier and more talented. Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *"I have priestess pride, no matter how I look. I think." *On Minotta, An Idol: "I wish I had a sister like Lady Minotta..." *On Minotta, An Idol: "Lady Minotta is so kind..." *On Minotta, An Idol: "I heard to be careful of Lady Minotta's temper..." *On Misleen, A Priestess: "I feel like she beats me in both beauty and skill..." *On Misleen, A Priestess: "To find two priestesses in the same order is rare." *On Natalie, A Dependable One: "Lady Natalie said she was an orphan. She's amazing." *On Basturk, A Distance Gazer: "He's always looking to the horizon. What does he see?" *On Klaus, A Superior: "He told me I looked as old as his eldest daughter..." *On Caline, A Difficult Lady: "Caline is... a little scary." *On Rondine, A General: "I feel like my general is watching me..." *On Rondine, An Assuming Man: "My general said to me, "How old are you, little girl?"" *On Jungwil, An Assuming Man: "Why am I the only one who never gets a drink...?" *"On Donnel, A Worrying Uncle: "My uncle is such a worry-wart..." *On Donnel, A Worrying Uncle: "How do I get my uncle to relax a little?" *On Isolde, A Beautiful Lady: "Lady Isolde is so pretty... Why doesn't she marry?" *On Isolde, A Beautiful One: "She told me to run away if anything dangerous came..." *On Nina, A New Recruit: "A 16 year-old recruit thought I was her age!" *"Everyone treats me like a child..." *"...Do I look like you can't count on me...?" *"I'm an only child, but I get treated like a baby." *"What was that burst of light in the western sky?" *"I'm not the only one who saw that light..." *"It was so bright, I couldn't look. What was it?" *"Priestesses have to be our knights' spiritual support!" *"That light in the west looked like an exploding sky." *"I know someone is watching me. Could it be..." 'Using Key Item:' *"I like my tea with lots of milk and sugar." *"Straight tea is too bitter. I don't like it much." 'Recruitment:' *"I-I'll make sure not to disappoint you!" 'Level Up:' *"I'm really... glad..." *"I've become... stronger?" *"Maybe I'll leave my name in history..." *"If I were able to help everyone, I might cry." 'Exile:' *"What!? I'm being excommunicated!? No..." Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters